


Broken Relationships

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Toriel, Cute, Defending, F/F, F/M, Gay, Insults, M/M, Sansgore, flustered asgore, loss of friendship, sansgore oneshot, toriel is a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Toriel is very adamant about hating Asgore. Voices her hatred every time she can. Asgore, tired from all of his duties, believes he deserves this hatred.Sans realizes he has a terrible friend.This is just a oneshot of bad Toriel and awesome, supportive Sansgore.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Grillby/Toriel (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Broken Relationships

There was a time that Sans always enjoyed. The time when he'd crawl away from his station, far Underground, away from the blizzards of snow galore, and would knock upon the door. He always found the old lady hilarious. Her puns were great, and they connected easily. A friendship blossomed.

And that friendship continued past the broken barrier, past their escape. And it was great! Toriel treated Sans well, they hung out often, it was nice.

Sans was pretty familiar with Asgore, talked to the old guy a lot. He was pretty nice. Though Sans didn't get the chance to talk to him much. Toriel and Asgore refused to hang out together, even in the same room. That typically meant - since their friend group included both of them - one of them would be forced to withdraw from attending. That tended to be Asgore.

Poor guy. He never did get many chances to hang out with them. Asgore was obviously a lonely King. Didn't have many friends. Undyne, one of his closest ones, couldn't see him often because Toriel was typically at their gatherings. It was only on main holidays, like the holiday of the broken barrier, did they all meet.

And man, were those days brutal for the old King.

Toriel would mutter remark after remark on everything he did. She was petty as hell during those times. Everyone accepted it as a plain occurrence, because that's what it was. She'd sneer when he'd arrive, and begin right away.

And, on their third anniversary, it was no different.

"Oh, I sensed a forbidding presence of murder," Toriel had hissed when he entered the room. The more times she saw him, the more heavy her insults became. "Asgore, it's been awhile. Have you been mopping in your self loathing enough to apologize for murdering others?"

Yeah, that was a bit on the nose. Yikes. Sans ducked behind his phone, eye lights darting back and forth between them. Every year this happened. They tried to deal with it, but having a party with both present always resulted in insults and arguing. Always one sided from Toriel. Talking and trying to negotiate didn't work. Toriel wouldn't budge at all. She'd only stop if Asgore wasn't invited anymore.

"I-I made cookies!" Alphys had said.

And so, they moved on.

Undyne and Alphys' house was the best place to gather, easily. They had a pool out back, a perfect living room practically made for gatherings, and a big kitchen. Alphys had picked up cooking recently, and was trying out new things. Mostly because she couldn't leave the house to do dangerous experiments anymore.

"No, Alph, you shouldn't be eating so much sugar!" Undyne said, quickly upon her wife. "It's not good -"

"For the baby?" Alphys pulled herself out of her chair, revealing a pregnant bulge on her stomach. "The baby is the reason I was craving cookies!"

Sans chuckled, making a cookie joke much to his brothers dismay.

Monsters were cooler than humans. While humans did have some advantages over soul strength, monsters had much more flexibility. They were literally made from magic, so of course two monsters, no matter gender, could get pregnant. Undyne was going to be a great Mom, Sans could tell. She was being so protective of Alphys that it was adorable.

"Oh yeah, Tori, how'd the date with Grillby go?" Sans asked to distract her from Asgore as he chatted up the pregnant lizard monster. "You two doing good?"

After moving to the surface, quite a lot had happened in the relationships department. Undyne and Alphys had obviously gotten married, and after that Mettaton and Papyrus had hooked up in a relationship. On their wedding Sans has brought Grillby as a friend date, since Sans had no plus one, and that's when Grillby met Toriel. Sans let them hook up, since he and Grillby were only friends with benefits, and now Toriel and Grillby were in a steady relationship. Leaving Sans brutally single, both date and bed wise. 

"Yes we have! He taught me how to mix a special drink! I'd do it, but it feels rude to make drinks when Alphys can't drink, so I won't be tonight."

At first, everyone had felt a little weird to bring up Toriel's relationship near Asgore, but he assured them that he didn't feel any more love towards her. And it wasn't like their avoidance would help, because when Toriel started dating Grillby, she made it a point to talk about him near Asgore during every holiday. A worthless attempt to try and make him jealous, as it was clear Asgore couldn't love the woman after how she constantly insulted him. Maybe she was trying to rub it in that he was single? All that really did was remind Sans, honestly.

Eh, he coped.

"Sans, hello," Asgore had said when he sat down at the table, "It's been awhile since we last talked."

"It has been. What's up fluffybuns?" Sans gave him a usual fist bump.

"Nothing much, I finished my new garden. Perhaps you could visit sometime."

"I'd be down for that."

Sans himself wasn't too big on flowers, but his ignorance on them let Asgore go on tangents about them to the small skeleton. It was fun to listen to someone so passionate, so Sans often accompanied Asgore whenever he planted new flowers and listened to him rant, adding conversation and puns here and there. He fell asleep during one of those trips, only to wake up and find Asgore still happily talking about the same subject. It was admirable, in a way. Who else could rant about flowers in such a way then the King?

"I visited one of your shows, the one last week." The man tilted a tea cup to the side. "You were excellent on stage."

Sans chuckled, lightly blushing at the praise. He wouldn't admit it often, but he adored being a stand up comedian. It was so much fun! Making puns in front of a happy audience was his calling.

"Why didn't you come up and say hi after the show? I didn't see ya there goat man!" Sans lightly punched his shoulder.

"I would have, but uh..." Asgore gestured to Toriel. "You had other visitors. I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Nah man, don't worry about that. I'd rather you come say hello, even if that happened. Yer my friend too."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any unnecessary drama."

"We both know Tori's the one making the drama, Gorey. Come on over anyway. I wouldn't mind."

The reunion of everyone went well. Mettaton couldn't come because he was doing a barrier special, which buzzed on the television, and Grillby couldn't come because his bar was doing a special event.

The gathering pressed forward in events. They played games and watched Mettaton's show, while also talking about random things. Mostly about Alphys' pregnancy. Everyone was excited over that. That, of course, spurred on discussion about children. Papyrus didn't want any. Toriel already had Frisk, so she was satisfied. Sans and Asgore, both at the same time, had said they wanted kids. An "up top!" was followed by a high five at their shared statement.

Then, dinner came.

Toriel was obviously not pleased with Asgore staying there. She didn't scoop him any of her casserole, ignored his request for a cup of tea, and when she did hand out forks, slammed his down as if he insulted her. Which he did just by attending the gathering. Sans wasn't sure what to do as this all went down. Tori was his friend, sure, but that sucked.

It only got worse. More backhanded insults. More hissed statements. Sans swore that he was probably going to have his head explode if he listened anymore. Despite that, though, Asgore stayed. Tried his best to work through it, to be with his friends.

The event happened between jokes and a mention of the baby room. Eager to teach her child some skills, Undyne had been talking to Asgore about their training movements. That led to an eager chatter amongst the two, and caught up in their excitement, Asgore had gotten a little carried away. Not by much, it didn't hurt anyone, and it certainly wasn't the first time someone (typically Undyne) destroyed some property in excitement. He had been showing a move, and when he stabbed down his fork, it split his plate clean in half, causing Undyne to roar with approval.

"Asgore!" Toriel had hissed out, pointing to the plate. "Why must you ruin everything you touch? No wonder no one loves you."

A low blow. A _low_ one. One that made Asgore freeze, fork still embedded into the table, as tears gathered in his eyes. He blinked them away, slowly shuffling out of his chair, and quietly excused himself before leaving the room.

Sans watched Toriel carefully after that statement, taking glances towards the door Asgore left from. She didn't seem the slightest bit regretful. He got that she didn't agree with him politically, but seriously? Saying something like that, especially to another monster, beings who thrived off of love, was a terrible thing to say.

"Oh my god," Sans said, staring at her as it finally clicked in his head. "You're a bitch."

If what Toriel had said didn't catch everyone off guard, Sans' statement certainly did. Out of everyone, Sans was the closest with Toriel. So Papyrus' cup clattering to the table certainly proved his shock.

"What did you just say?" Toriel asked quietly, shocked herself.

"You're a bitch." Sans didn't bother to hide his own annoyance at her, standing up. "That's such a shitty thing to say. I've put up with a lot of your crap, Tori, but damn, you really are petty and dramatic." He stood up, pushing aside his own plate. "I'm going to go get Asgore and see if he's okay."

And so, he left.

Admittedly, that was long coming. Sans liked a lot of things about Toriel, but an equal number of dislikes reared their heads every time she became upset. Sometimes he would duck whenever he was in public with her because she'd go on one of her outbursts. It was very annoying, to say the least. It took long, but Sans discovered that plain fact about her. She was a bitch.

Asgore was outside when Sans saw him. With a paw pressed against his mouth, blinking back tears, he stared out across Undyne and Alphys' front lawn.

"Hey big guy," Sans said, moving to stand next to him. "Alright there? Need any puns to cheer you up?"

"Oh! Sans, I-I didn't... see you there," Asgore said, having not noticed the skeleton that snuck up on him. "Sorry... I shouldn't have come."

"Nah, it wasn't you. Honestly, it was Tori that shouldn't have come in the first place." Sans leaned against the wall Asgore was.

"You don't mean that, she's your friend," Asgore said.

Sans shrugged. "No, I mean it. Just called her a bitch."

Asgore fumbled with his words, shock washing over his face in pulsing waves. "You -?"

"Yup. Called her a bitch. Right to her face. How did you even date someone like that? I feel bad for ya."

It was typically Toriel who got asked how she dated someone like Asgore, and that tended to happen in front of the poor guy. So Asgore getting asked that question was new, causing him to pause with a soft expression.

"I... uh..." Asgore said, rubbing the back of his neck, "No, she's not..."

"Hey, don't deny it. Toriel's been making your life hell just because she can't get the stick out of her ass," Sans said, pointing to Asgore. "You've put up with her but she doesn't even bother to. C'mon, say something bad about her. I know it's in you. You can't be nice all the time. She deserves a punch or two."

The large goat man stared out across the sunset before him. He sighed, gently. It was beautiful.

"She is rather... crude," He said.

"Not just crude. Annoying. A bitch."

"A uh..."

"C'mon, you got it!"

"A... bitch."

Sans laughed, patting his side gently. "There ya go Fluffybuns. A real female dog indeed, buddy."

"You are such a terrible influence," Asgore said, patting Sans head lightly.

"Oh hell yeah I am."

"Sans, you're supposed to say no."

"Can't deny the truth, Gorey."

Their conversation carried along nicely. Both made jokes, talked about life, and Sans encouraged some more rude talk out of Asgore. By the time the front door opened, Asgore had long forgotten he was even crying, instead laughing at one of Sans' puns so hard his voice went rough.

It was Toriel who was found behind the open front door, her own face stained with tears. Undyne made a pointing motion to her car, and Toriel, like a dog with her tail between her legs, walked towards it.

No way. Undyne kicked her out!

"Um, you guys want to come back in?" Undyne asked quietly, pointing behind her.

They went back inside. And the night continued much more pleasantly. Everyone got along splendidly, laughing and giggling as they shared food and held no hatred for one another. Near the end, Asgore had pulled Sans aside.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything that you've done," Asgore said, his hands nervously pressed together. "It meant a lot that you said that and defended me."

"Hey, it was no problem," Sans said, waving away his worries.

"Nonsense. It was awfully kind of you to step up and say that despite her being you - er, your old friend." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Sans thought for a moment. The guy wasn't going to step down without making it up to Sans. The skeleton eyed his face for a moment before nodding carefully, holding out his hand.

"Can I see yer phone for a second?"

When he was given the small object, Sans found his contacts, and updated them accordingly. They didn't have each others phone numbers, as Sans only ever visited Asgore's garden when he was in the area. Once Sans typed in his own contact, he handed it back to Asgore.

"Brother, it's time to go!" Papyrus called out from the front, car keys in hand.

"Your phone number?" Asgore asked him slowly, looking between Sans and his phone.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me, so -" Sans started to walk away to Papyrus, "- take me out on a date! See ya!"

And so, Asgore stood, blush quickly gathering on his face, as he watched the man leave Undyne's house. Undyne grinned at him widely, smacking his back as she giggled with approval, and Alphys squealed. Oh. Oh dear. 


End file.
